Some existing image reading apparatuses may include a reading device and be configured to read an image of a document using the reading device while conveying the document through a conveying path.
A known image reading apparatus includes a generally U-shaped conveying path connecting a document placement tray and a document ejection tray, and conveys a document placed on the document placement tray along the conveying path. The image reading apparatus includes a first image reading device and a second image reading device. The image reading apparatus is configured to read an image formed on a front side of the document using the first image reading device and then read an image formed on a back side of the document using the second image reading device while conveying the document along the conveying path.
The image reading apparatus is capable of a document fixing mode for reading an image of a document placed at rest on the platen glass and a document moving mode for reading an image of a document while moving or conveying the document along the conveying path. Thus, the first image reading device is disposed below the platen glass and facing a lower surface of the conveying path, and configured to read an image formed on a first surface of a document being conveyed. The second image reading device is disposed facing an upper surface of the conveying path on a downstream side of the first image reading device in a conveying direction in which a document is conveyed, and configured to read an image formed on a second surface of the document conveyed below the second image reading device.